


Their Loss is My Gain

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: After the Downworld Council meeting ends in 2x14, Alec and Magnus head home.  Once they are home, they find one of their friends outside Magnus' door, not doing well.This is a divergence from 2x14 and some of 2x15.





	Their Loss is My Gain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from. I was trying to continue my "Let's Work Together, But Apart" series and this wouldn't leave me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. I've never written Simon.

Magnus never enjoyed being within the walls of the New York Institute. The four walls stood for discrimination and injustice to any who dare have the pedigree of a demon. Magnus was excited for him and his boyfriend to be on their way home now that the Downworld Council meeting was over. The meeting had been a success overall, even with Luke's attempt to kill his former parabatai.

"So, shall we portal back to the loft or take a nice walk?" Magnus asked. 

Alec shrugged, "I say we should portal. It has been a long day. How about we get home and cuddle?" 

"When did you get so affectionate?" Mangus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Just open the portal, Magnus" 

Magnus took no time to open a portal home. As the couple stepped through, the minute Magnus' feet hit the floor of his loft he knew something was awry

"Alec, grab your bow and quiver. Someone's outside my door." 

Magnus slowly walked towards the entry of his loft with Alec not far behind. When they reached the door, Mangus sensed there was something familiar about who was on the other side. Magnus glanced back,

"You've got my back?" 

Alec nodded, "Always." 

Magnus opened the door and his gaze fell upon the Daylighter on the floor covered in blood. The door flew open as he ran to the young boy's side. Magnus could tell he was unconscious. 

Mangus called to his boyfriend, "Alec drop your bow. It's Simon. Help me get him inside." 

Alec appeared on the other side of Simon. The couple carried the vampire to the couch. Magnus hated his Downworld children being hurt. He didn't know who did this, but they would pay. Simon would need blood; Magnus knew there was tension between Simon and Raphael, but he had no other option. 

"Alexander, watch him. I need to call Raphael." 

He saw the Shadowhunter nod. Magnus ran into the kitchen to see if he had blood left over from Raphael's last visit. Nothing. He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He willed the other to answer. 

"What do you need, Magnus? I saw you less than 10 minutes ago." A gruff voice asked. 

"Don't use that tone with me, Raphael. I need you to bring blood to my apartment. Now." 

Raphael groaned, "What trouble did our favorite Daylighter get into now? I don't have time for this." 

"This isn't a request, Raphael," the tone left little room for argument. 

"Fine, I'm doing this for you. Not for him." 

Magnus decided it was time to put things in perspective. 

"How about you get over yourself and think of all the mistakes you made as a young vampire. You weren't always this put together. I'm not saying be his best friend, but act like the clan leader you claim you are."

"There's no need for the paternal tone, Magnus. I get it. Be there soon." 

Magnus shoved his phone back in his pocket as he went back into the living room. Simon was still unconscious. He felt guilty. He told Simon he'd help him, but how long ago was that. His thoughts must have been apparent because Alec questioned,

"Hey, Magnus, what's wrong? I'm sure he'll be fine." 

Magnus sighed as he answered, "You don't understand. As a warlock, I can't have children. Like I once told Camille, the Downworlders I take under my wing are my children. I ignored him." 

"Magnus, Simon is a functional adult," Alec looked down at the vampire. "Okay, mostly functioning adult. He doesn't need someone to hold his hand. I understand being protective. All you can do now is help him back up from the rock bottom he's found himself in." 

The warlock smiled, "When did you get so wise, Alexander?" 

"I fell in love with this handsome warlock who stood by me in my darkest moments. I know how capable you are when it comes to making any dark state of affairs better."

"Thank you, Darling. I needed that reminder."

Alec walked behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Magnus loved when Alec hugged him from behind. He felt loved and safe in his arms. The moment destroyed by a pounding at the door. 

"Magnus, it is Raphael. I have news for you." 

Magnus ran to the door and opened without hesitation and blood bags were shoved into his arms. 

"What information do you have?" 

"It seems Simon had a devastating day. I heard that another vampire, Quinn, introduced young Simon to plasma." 

Magnus' eyes widened, "No. Do you think Simon knew how potent it is?" 

Raphael shook his head, "I doubt it. From what I heard, he went into the Hunter's Moon rambling about the red-head, blondie, and something Seelie-related. Someone overheard Quinn convince Simon, drunk off plasma, to follow him to a bleeder den." 

"This isn't good, Raphael. He's covered in blood. What if he killed someone under the influence?" 

Magnus began to pace, clearly spouting off ideas in his head. He finally turned to Raphael. 

"You need to research some more. Interrogate Quinn, see who Simon was drinking from. We can't let Quinn's negligence cost Simon his life." 

Raphael left the loft without a word, leaving the couple alone. 

Magnus glanced to Alec, "And I need you to call your parabatai. I must know what happened at the Seelie Court. That Queen is vindictive and manipulative."

"Of course, I'll put him on speaker." 

Alec waited until Jace answered to put the call on speaker.

"Alec, this really isn't a good time. Can I call you back?" the blond asked. 

"No, there's been a situation and I need all the information you can give me." 

They heard him shuffle. Jace's voice became more alert. 

"Alec, are you okay? Where are you?" 

"I'm fine, I'm at Magnus', but I need to know what happened at the Seelie Court. Simon is in a bad way." 

Jace sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have let him come with us, but Clary insisted. The Queen played a game. She had her vines wrap around us and if Clary didn't kiss the one she most desired, we both would die." 

"And the kiss she most desired wasn't Simon," Alec answered knowingly. 

"I'm so sorry, Alec." 

"Don't worry, Jace. This wasn't your fault. Magnus and I have it under control." 

As Alec hung up the phone, the couple noticed Simon stir. Magnus moved to Simon's side. 

"Simon, are you okay?" 

The concern in Magnus' voice was foreign compared to the normal tone he had with the vampire. 

"You are calling me Simon, something awful must have happened to me." Simon joked half-heartedly. 

When Simon opened his eyes, it seemed he had remembered some of the past 24 hours. The vampire chocked on his breath as he shifted positions. He looked down at his shirt then back up at Magnus. 

"Why am I covered in blood?" 

The warlock sat down to next to Simon. He handed him a wet cloth as he prodded, 

"Do you remember what happened after you went to Hunter's Moon?" 

The vampire's expression turned to one of terror. 

"I.... I drank from a woman...Quinn... He... She... Did I kill her?" 

Alec was never fond of Simon. He showed up with Clary and turned Alec's world upside down. Even so, he couldn't help but feel for the guy. Simon was someone who was thrown into the Shadow World without regard to what he wanted. Alec could sympathize with that. 

Magnus put his hand on Simon's shoulder. 

"Raphael is canvassing the area. I'm sure you didn't kill anyone. Even if you did, I've got your back." 

"Why would do that?" Simon questioned. 

"I told you I would try to help you." 

"You also said you weren't patient." 

"I did, but I'm still compassionate. I will not let you pay for some else's stupidity. Quinn didn't take in your mental state when he suggested plasma. And if he did, then he is a bigger idiot than I thought."

Simon didn't say anything. The vampire put his head in his hands. 

"I really thought she could love me." 

Neither Alec or Magnus said anything. Simon continued, 

"When my dad died, I saw my mom turned to alcohol to dull the pain. I lost both parents when he died. My mom cried herself to sleep every night. I would crawl into bed with her, so she wouldn't be alone. Sometimes she passed out from drinking too much, and I wasn't sure if she'd wake up in the morning. I tried to hid how bad it was from my sister. Dad left me to be the man of the family. How do you make your mom stop crying as a child? What does a child do with that responsibility?" 

Simon asked, his voice wavering. Alec moved to the far side of the couch and pulled Magnus into his arms. The topic of mothers was hard for Magnus, but Alec knew his boyfriend would push past it to help someone. All they could do was keep quiet, so Simon could finish his story. 

"I never imagined I'd smile again, then I met Clary. People wrote me off as weird and annoying. She saw me and smiled; I didn't feel so alone anymore. You know what I mean? As we grew up, her smile always made my day. I thought about her when I woke up in the morning. She was the last thing on my mind when I went to sleep. I'd do about anything for her. And the worst part is I still would. I love her, but she loves Jace. The moment they bumped into each other, I never stood a chance. I've been so foolish. I thought I could have what I always desired."

Alec realized that Simon wasn't that different from him. Where Alec turned to apathy and resentment, Simon turned to hope and love. Simon was dealt a bad hand, but he never stopped trying to make the ones he loved happy. Alec cleared his throat and Simon looked up. 

"You aren't foolish. I never thought I could have what I have with Magnus. I was too busy forcing myself into the vision I had of my life. All you've ever known is Clary. Maybe you were too busy looking at her to notice someone better suited for you." The Shadowhunter said uncomfortably. 

Magnus took over for his boyfriend, "Simon, you are young, barely over 18. I've fallen in love many times. And I'm sure Clary thinks she loves you. Her whole world changed, and you were the sole constant. When you are youthful, it's hard to differentiate romantic love from platonic love. All you know is that you feel so much for a person. There is somebody out there who will fit into your puzzle. I'm not certain how long it will be before you find them, but in the meantime work on yourself." 

Simon's face lit up for the first time since he woke up. 

"Thank you, both of you. I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad you guys are my friends," Simon paused, "Wait, we are friends, right?" 

Magnus laughed, "Sherwin, do you think I'd let anyone covered in blood into my home if they weren't important to me?" 

Simon shrugged then looked at Alec, 

"If you are important to Magnus, you are important." 

"I'll take it," Simon said with a genuine smile.

Magnus stood and broke away from Alec's hold to move towards the drink cart. 

"How does a drink sound? Raphael brought blood for you." 

"Sure, I'm surprised he agreed to help." 

Magnus handed a drink to Alec and a bag of blood to Simon

"I had to remind him he had help back when he turned and made mistakes himself." 

"So you are basically the father of the Downworld," Simon concluded.

Magnus mulled it over before he responded, "I guess you could say that. Warlocks are sterile, so I can never have children of my own."

"You and Alec should adopt. Everyone can tell he raised Izzy, and she is amazing."

Alec blushed while Magnus chuckled, 

"I don't disagree. Alec will make the best father, but it is too early to think..." 

Alec interrupted, "I'd love to have kids with you."

"Alexander, really?" 

Magnus' eyes were the size of saucers. It was rare to throw the warlock off guard. 

"Of course. Magnus, I love you. Why wouldn't I want that?"

Magnus didn't say anything. He refused to make eye contact with either person in the room. Alec glanced over to Simon who caught on. 

"Magnus, thank you. Is it possible for me to shower here? I'm still covered in blood." 

"Yes. Let me get you towels," Magnus said as he attempted to stand up, but Alec wouldn't let him. 

"I can take it from here, Magnus. You've done enough for me tonight." 

When Simon left the room, Alec asked again, 

"Why wouldn't I want to have children with you?"

Magnus finally looked towards Alec and answered, "No one has ever wanted to marry me. I never let myself believe someone would want children with me." 

Alec brought a hand to Magnus' cheek. The older man let his head be cradled by the touch. He was so lucky to have this man. 

"Their loss is my gain. One day, Magnus. I'll give you all you've deserved. You've waited long enough. Come here."

Magnus fell into Alec's arms. Alec held on tight. He didn't anticipate such an eventful evening, but it ended how he expected. Magnus was in his arms, and the people in his life were mostly all right. Alec would need to check in on his parabatai tomorrow, for now, he would not let Magnus go.


End file.
